


Sections Of An Unexamined Life

by Neelh



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neelh/pseuds/Neelh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les Amis de l'ABC get up to a lot more than activism work.</p><p>A collection of drabbles from prompts and the like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Enjolras Crashes A Certain Party

If there was anything in the world that could never be regretted, it was this.

His blonde hair was tangled and knotted and stubble gave his sharp chin a slight shadow, but he still walked with dignity, even though he was stumbling and slurring, gesturing broadly with his entire body as he addressed his parents.

"I see you’re still holding these pointless events," he said loudly, knocking a table down accidentally, sending the shards everywhere. "Waste of money, waste of time, waste of a life. You called me useless and spent your whole lives trying to elevate your status in a social hierarchy that won’t matter after you die."

His father looked up, fixing the boy with a glare. “Son-“

He laughed bitterly. “I seem to have understood that you disowned me last year.”

"That hasn’t prevented you from using our name.”

Enjolras grinned lopsidedly, running his tongue over his upper lip. “Only because it annoys you to change it to avoid a scandal. It’s funny, though, that my boyfriend only screams that name in bed.”

Enjolras’s mother dropped her wine glass.

The security guards grabbed his arms after waiting on edge for so long. Enjolras pushed them aside, wrenching his arms free.

"I can leave perfectly well by myself. I just dropped by to say that I won’t be missing you."

The guards guided him away, though he didn’t need their support, and strode out confidently. Grantaire and Courfeyrac caught him as soon as he got out of the building, and the rest of the Amis burst into rapturous applause.

"Fuck them!" beamed Jehan.

Enjolras grinned as he kissed Grantaire’s cheek. “Fuck them.”


	2. Magical Monsieur Grantaire (and the single kitties)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> grantaireyoucantdothat:
> 
> jeanprouvairycute:
> 
> but les amis living in a house and adopting three baby kitties and naming them égalité, liberté, and fraternité
> 
> #grantaire brings home a fourth and names it beyoncé (via subcourfeyrac)

They were all of the same litter and Siamese, though Liberté was slightly longer and lither than her sisters. Égalité had the most doleful eyes, while Fraternité was always considered (at least by Grantaire) the most ironically named of them all.

 

"You know, since she's a chick and all," he claimed.

 

Enjolras had raised an eyebrow at that, and reassured Grantaire that they were, in fact, cats. At that, he had burst into  _Magical Mr. Mistoffelees_ and as soon as the slightly tipsy man had started pirouetting around the house and into the cat basket, making Liberté screech and hiss at him, Enjolras had given up and returned to his room.

 

Anyway, everyone else considered Égalité the most ironic, since she had such a clear inclination to prefer Combeferre and Jehan above all others. It was rather amusing to see Enjolras cuddled up happily with the kitten, only to have the ball of fluff run away to Combeferre as soon as he opened the door.

 

One day, however, after many hours of no Grantaire, everyone was getting quite worried. Jehan, as Combeferre was already petting Égalité in order to calm himself down, climbed into Courfeyrac's lap and started stroking his hair. Fraternité was prowling around the house while Joly and Bossuet tried to find her, thereby distracting them from the stress of one of their number being missing.

 

Eventually, Enjolras stood up. "You all have classes tomorrow," he said, moving Liberté to Feuilly's lap. "Go to bed, it's almost midnight. I'll go and look for Grantaire."

 

"Shouldn't I do that, though?" Bahorel asked. "You know, since you've also got class?"

 

"Unimportant," he replied, a little too quickly. "You go to the gym at eight."

 

He strode to the hall and grabbed his coat before pulling his shoes on. Nobody had time to stop him leaving.

 

Grantaire returned with him five minutes later, a bundle of hoodie in his arms and Enjolras's coat around his shoulders.

 

"I got a new cat!" he announced proudly, only slurring slightly. He opened the bundle on the vacated sofa and allowed the tiny tabby to shake herself off.

 

"What are we going to call it?" was Jehan's first inquiry.

 

"Enjolras suggested Patria," Grantaire shrugged. "I vetoed."

 

"Grizabella?" suggested Courfeyrac.

 

Half the room turned to face him with indignantly shocked faces.

 

"How old does she  _look_  to you?"

 

After many arguments, Grantaire finally interrupted. "I already came up with a name, so shut up!"

 

Enjolras raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

 

He knew not to expect anything good from the delighted grin that Grantaire was wearing.

 

" _Beyoncé_."

 

The blonde closed his eyes for a moment, turned, and went upstairs. "It's too fucking late for this."


	3. In Which Enjolras Has A Cold And It Is Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lynchy8 challenged me to write something happy after I challenged her to write something happy.
> 
> i got lesbian musicians and she gets this.
> 
> i am so sorry that it is terrible.
> 
> "Enjolras has a cold and it's up to Grantaire to cheer them up. It's not easy because no one is grumpier than Enjolras with a cold. And no one is more surprised than Grantaire when, somehow, they succeed :)"
> 
> i may or may not have deviated quite a bit.

Enjolras has a cold.

This is not fair because it is the middle of winter and pretty much everyone has gone to their parents. In fact, the only people remaining in the house apart from Grantaire are Jehan, Feuilly, Bahorel and Enjolras.

Jehan is Christmas shopping, while Bahorel and Feuilly are out doing fuck-knows-what, so Grantaire has been cruelly abandoned by all his friends to the wrath of Enjolras. And Enjolras is an absolute _nightmare_ when he has a cold.

He appears to be an explosion of revolution packed up into a small, snotty, red-nosed blonde wrapped up in a blanket, but the red nose really symbolises the flames of Hell from which he rose and the blanket is so that nobody can see his goat legs and hooves. Grantaire isn't really too sure on how the snottiness comes into it. Maybe he's from a special circle of Hell designed for those who sneeze in people's faces.

He says this to Enjolras, who is watching Bargain Hunt and drinking hot chocolate through a straw.

He is lucky to escape the cushion thrown at him.

Of course, Grantaire is smart, and knows that when Bargain Hunt is over, Enjolras will be hungry.

Grantaire also knows that Enjolras, no matter how much he hates capitalism, absolutely adores the idea of Christmas and everything about the holiday. He knows that Enjolras was the one to buy about two hundred chocolate decorations and hide them around the tree. Most of all, he knows that Enjolras's favourite holiday movie is The Polar Express.

So, when Enjolras-and-Blanket pads to the upstairs toilet at the end of Bargain Hunt, Grantaire grabs his chance. He closes the blinds, switches on the DVD player and pushes The Polar Express in, and begins to cook. Enjolras's favourite noodles only take five minutes or so to cook.

By the time that Enjolras returns, it is to a bowl of warm instant noodles and lit candles, with the menu of The Polar Express looping on the TV screen. Grantaire sits on the sofa and holds out his arms for Enjolras to flop into.

When their friends return, it is to the pair curled up together as they watch Santa give the boy the first gift of Christmas.

Enjolras isn't crying. Honest.


End file.
